


Appease

by panda_desu



Series: The Lion, The Rabbit, and The Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I just want them to be fluffy always, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: Wang YiBo takes a deep breath. “Zhan-ge--” He starts, wanting to set things straight first before they move again but Xiao Zhan stops him by putting his forefinger in front of Wang YiBo’s lips.“Just indulge me, YiBo.” XIao Zhan whispers.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: The Lion, The Rabbit, and The Alternate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527299
Comments: 23
Kudos: 365





	Appease

It’s almost midnight when Wang YiBo gets home. Trying not to make too much noise as he enters and locks the door behind him, he makes his way into their apartment. The living room is dark but there’s light coming from the kitchen to make sure that the whole apartment is not pitch dark. Wang YiBo hangs his helmet on its designated space on the wall near the TV set. His jacket and bag are left on the couch. With careful steps, he enters the bedroom. The light is still on. Xiao Zhan is lying on his side, body curling slightly. His laptop is still open near his head, apparently he has fallen asleep while working. 

Wang YiBo is about to approach the bed when he hears a soft gurgling noise from the crib located at the foot of the bed. He looks into the crib and finds his daughter is apparently awake.

“Hello, what are you doing up?” Wang YiBo bends down and scoops his daughter into his arm. He grimaces when he finds that her back side is wet. “Okay, then. Let’s get you into something dry.”

When Wang YiBo was 15, one of his teachers asked him what did he picture himself to be doing when he was 25. Wang YiBo had said with full confidence that he would win motorbike races even before he’s 25. He would very much like to go back in time and tell his 15 years old self that he did win motorbike races and on his way to enter international league at 22. However, also at 23, he is also already engaged with a 28 year old man (who is an angel and too good for this world). Bonus point: at 23, he is also changing their daughter’s diapers while said fiance is asleep in their bed. He can imagine what kind of face his 15 years old self would make.

His daughter giggles, small hands slapping on Wang YiBo’s face when Wang YiBo ducks down to blow raspberries into his daughter’s belly. Wang YiBo chuckles then holds the baby up, her tiny head resting on his shoulders. With one hand, he discarded the wet clothes into a small bucket placed near the crib. 

“Bo-di?”

Wang YiBo turns and smiles at Xiao Zhan. His fiance is rubbing the corners of his eyes with one hand while putting away his laptop to the night stand with his other hand. He wants to tell Xiao Zhan to go back to sleep but Xiao Zhan is already on his feet. 

“Did you just come in?” Xiao Zhan asks, kissing Wang YiBo on the cheek once he’s at Wang YiBo’s side.

“Mn.” Wang YiBo hums, returning the kiss more than gladly.

“Don’t put her back yet. I think she must be hungry, too.” Xiao Zhan says again, circling his fiance and daughter to go to the kitchen. “I’ll heat up her milk. You want something too, Bo-di?”

Wang YiBo follows, rocking their daughter gently. “No, I’m good. I’ve already eaten with Han-ge.”

Chuckling, Xiao Zhan takes a small bottle from the freezer and puts it into a small bottle warmer placed near the coffee maker. “See, Bo-di. This is why you can’t stop me from bringing them gifts whenever I stop by at the circuit.”

Wang YiBo snorts. “Huh. Han-ge feeds me because he loves to feed me. He’s going to keep on buying me food even if you don’t bring gifts for the team.”

Xiao Zhan throws him a nasty look. “You ungrateful child.”

Wang YiBo pouts indignantly at that and Xiao Zhan is quick to calm his fiance by pulling him into a slow loving kiss. “I love you, anyway.” he whispers with a wide grin.

Wang YiBo rolls his eyes but kisses back regardless. “You’re going to pay for that, Zhan-ge. I have a day off tomorrow.”

Xiao Zhan pinches Wang YiBo’s waist. “I still have to work, remember?”

“We’ve done it in your office.”

“And that was a really close call so we’re not going to repeat that anymore.” Xiao Zhan hisses.

The gremlin grin is already taking residence at Wang YiBo’s mouth. He’s ready to retort again but the timer of the bottle warmer produces a sound that it has finished heating. Xiao Zhan reaches out both of his arms toward their daughter. “Give her here. You go take your shower.”

Handing over their daughter to Xiao Zhan, Wang YiBo groans. “You know I always shower before leaving the circuit, Ge.”

Xiao Zhan only makes a noncommittal sound. He’s already turning his back and decidedly ignoring Wang YiBo. Instead, he tests the temperature of the bottle, taking off the cap and changes it with a cap with teat, and offers it to their daughter. Wang YiBo takes a sniff at his shirt and only realizes that he does smell of alcohol. He grumbles. 

“It wasn’t me. Sung-joo leaned on me the whole dinner.” He sulks as he takes off his shirt and saunters to the bathroom.

At this, Xiao Zhan frowns. “I thought you went out to dinner with Han-ge?” He raises his voice a little bit just so Wang YiBo can hear him.

“I did! Wenhan and Sung-joo stopped by today and Han-ge invited them to dinner, too.”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t say anything else anymore because Wang YiBo has turned out the shower. So he cooes at his daughter who already half finishing her bottle. A few more sucks on the bottle and the baby releases. Xiao Zhan tries to offer it again but the baby turns her face away from the bottle.

“You’re already full?” Xiao Zhan raises his eyebrows to his little daughter. He swirls the bottle. She did finish more than half so maybe she’s not that hungry. Xiao Zhan shrugs. He puts the bottle in to the sink and walks over to her crib to take a small towel. He flings the towel over his shoulder then hoist his daughter and softly pats the baby’s back. She burps and whines. Xiao Zhan wipes the corner of her small mouth, cooing all the time. 

When Wang YiBo comes out of the shower, Xiao Zhan is sitting in the armchair, cradling their daughter with a baby carrier worn across his body. His legs are crossed in 4-figure position, one of his arms rests under the bulge that is their daughter while his other hand is thumbing the screen of his phone. He doesn’t look away from his phone even when Wang YiBo looms over him to take a look at their daughter. 

“Let me put her back?” He asks.

Xiao Zhan purses his lips, looking down at the baby. “In a minute. She just fell asleep.”

Wang YiBo nods then turns around to the kitchen again. He takes care of the bottle Xiao Zhan left in the sink. A slight frown has taken residence on his forehead, trying to figure out why he feels like Xiao Zhan is somewhat...irritated? No. Just a tiny bit annoyed. Yes. Wang YiBo takes a quick glance over his shoulder. Yes. Xiao Zhan always looks like that when he’s annoyed with something and only needs a moment to calm his nerves because it’s not a big deal, really. 

“Fuck,” Wang YiBo curses under his breath as he remembers something. He mentioned about Sung-joo earlier, didn’t he? He knew he should have called Xiao Zhan earlier and told him about the dinner. In his defense, after practice dinner is a usual occasion and he never need to tell Xiao Zhan because Xiao Zhan knows about this. But today WenHan and Sung-joo came by today because they wanted to see him practice and it has been quite some time since the last time they saw each other. And Xiao Zhan, for reasons Wang YiBo can’t fathom, doesn’t really appreciate Sung-joo. Xiao Zhan doesn’t really appreciate Sung-joo when the man is within one meter radius from Wang YiBo, that is.

He groans inwardly. He has to appease Xiao Zhan. He understands that. He only needs to decide to do it tonight or just act like nothing happened and deal with this tomorrow.

“Bo-di.” He hears Xiao Zhan calling for him and Wang YiBo quickly finishes washing the bottle and put it into bottle sterilizer. He’s back at the living room again within a minute and Xiao Zhan is already standing up and in the middle of taking off the baby carrier. Wang YiBo quickly rushes over and takes over their daughter from Xiao Zhan.

They walk together to the bedroom. Xiao Zhan rearranges the position of the pillow before Wang YiBo carefully puts the baby down. He tucks the blanket over and around their daughter and drops a gentle kiss over her soft eyebrows. He straightens up and almost let a curse slip past his lips. Xiao Zhan is already sitting on the bed, his pants already taken off and discarded on the floor. The collar of his shirt is tucked sideways, revealing a delicious line of neck and shoulder. He crosses his legs as he leans back against the headboard, eyes locked on Wang YiBo.

“Come here.”

Xiao Zhan’s voice is not loud, almost a whisper but Wang YiBo hears him loud and clear. He gulps down as heat starts to coil under his belly.

_Tonight it is then._

With measured movement, he joins his fiance on the bed. His eyes are glued on Xiao Zhan, trailing along the creamy white skin of XIao Zhan’s long legs and up his thighs, the curve of his bottom and hip. Wang YiBo licks his lips. He places himself just beside Xiao Zhan who wastes no time in pushing him down against the mattress. Wang YiBo’s eyes glints when Xiao Zhan climbs up and straddles his hips.

Wang YiBo takes a deep breath. “Zhan-ge--” He starts, wanting to set things straight first before they move again but Xiao Zhan stops him by putting his forefingers in front of Wang YiBo’s lips. 

“Just indulge me, YiBo.” XIao Zhan whispers, voice rather hoarse as he lowers down and hovers his lips in front of Wang YiBo’s. 

Wang YiBo laughs. “Zhan-ge, the last time you said that to me, we got YingYing.” He runs his hands along Xiao Zhan’s thighs, feeling them tremble slightly under his touch. He tilts his face upward and Xiao Zhan catches Wang YiBo’s lips to give him a chaste kiss before nipping on the lower lip. Noticing the way Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened for a split second, Wang YiBo smirks rather smugly. “Don’t think I don’t know, Zhanzhan, ah.”

Xiao Zhan can feel his spine shivers hard at the endearment. He looks away, opting to divert his attention to Wang YiBo’s delicious long necks instead. He won’t ever admit that he’s been jealous of that one particular guy. At least, not to Wang YiBo. 

He sits up straight on top of Wang YiBo, pulling his shirt off as he does so. He then runs a hand over his hair and eyeing Wang YiBo lustfully. “Then, what do you say about it?” He challenges him.

Wang YiBo pulls him down and cradles him as close as he can. His eyes searches inside Xiao Zhan’s dark ones. He then showers that beautiful face with soft adoring kisses. “Silly Zhan-ge. I love you, you know.”

Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and moves his face, following Wang YiBo’s kisses and like he wants and needs to absorb that. When Xiao Zhan opens his eyes, it’s Wang YiBo’s turn to gasp silently. “I know,” Xiao Zhan whispers. “This silly old me loves you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so terrible with titles lol
> 
> Thank you for reading this. I know it's short but I needed an excuse to write more about them and for this series :D Anyway, do tell me what you think!


End file.
